Across The Universe
by Master Levi
Summary: Relata la historia de dos amantes, que en un pasado tuvieron un amorío pero este termina cuando uno de los dos muere, 2500 años después, ambos reencarnan pero su historia no se repite como debería de ser puesto que ambos tienen aún un problema mayor que les impide estar juntos una vez más.


Género: Anime Yaoi

Parejas principales: Ereri - Eruri 

Anime: Sekai no kyoji

Los personajes mencionados dentro de la historia no me pertenecen, créditos al respectivo autor, la obra mencionada solo son con fines de entretenimiento, para quienes disfrutan de estas tramas, contienen escenas no aptas para menores de 18 años, se recomienda discreción.

**Across The Universe** (a través del universo- Erer)**  
><strong>

Se dice que la vida esta llena de paradojas, contradicciones tan obvias que aveces ni tiempo de razonarlas a fondo se nos permite, pero toda esta mierda aprendí a sobrellevar las, y ahora pienso **"¿****Desde cuando pienso de esta manera?" **ah! Si, ¡desde que él esta en mi vida!; pensé por un momento pero ciertamente no se como es que inicio todo esto, **"si tan solo no lo hubiera conocido..." **eran ideas que me inundaban cuando recién lo había conocido pero...

-¡Heichou!- un cuerpo ajeno acercándose a gran velocidad y entusiasmo se dirigía hacia mi.

-No corras de esa manera mocoso!- hable en voz intensificada a modo de una orden

-Lo siento capitán, pero cada vez que lo veo no puedo contener mi alegría- dijo con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

- ¡Tch!- solo calle al chico con eso por unos breves segundos, pero a él no le importo y siguió hablando, me resigne y lo escuche mientras me notaba un tanto irritado

sus temas de conversación solían ser tan aburridas, pero otras eran de gran interés y con un rostro inexpresivo solo le miraba como alegremente el me hablaba, siempre eh sido un hombre de pocas palabras; mientras le escuchaba hablar**... "la próxima expedición",** en mi mente solo me cuestione ¿La próxima expedición?... ¡Ah! Si, es esa donde se evaluará a Eren, solo pude pensar en eso en aquel instante, jamás me llegue a imaginar que lo que vendría después de aquello cambiara totalmente el rumbo de mi vida.

**-¿Todos listos?- **dijo el comandante quien lideraba las tropas y enseguida dio la orden de que se continuará con la expedición y todos, detrás de Erwin formados como lo había planeado.

Todo proseguía como debería de ser nadie se daría cuenta de lo que estaba por venir, ni si quiera yo, y aveces me cuestiono, -¡si me hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo... ¿Las cosas habrían cambiado?- , tantas e incontables veces me torture de aquella manera. En fin dando lugar a la expedición, Hanji había previsto que una gran Oleada de titanes vendrían del Sur Este entonces estábamos en un bosque, ocultos donde los árboles eran exageradamente enormes, de entre las ramas; mi equipo, incluido Eren y yo con gran cautela esperábamos la primera oleada, no nos imaginábamos que los primeros titanes serian todos excéntricos, nos dimos al ataque, aniquilando uno a uno.

Nuestros ataques eran constantes y precisos manteniendo a raya el poder titán de Eren, así nos mantuvimos; parecía que las cosas, todo aquello estaba a nuestro favor; de en un parpadeo que di, vi a mi equipo desmoronarse por culpa de los titanes, frente a mis ojos siendo masacrados.

intente salvarlos y por el coraje en un momento dado perdí un poco la cordura y con gran ira me dirigí a matar a todos los titanes que pudiera, más sin embargo mi acto impulsivo me llevo a que me quedase sin gas, atrapado de entré tantos titanes; siendo apunto de ser devorado trate de luchar hasta el momento donde vi cerca mi muerte, justo en ese momento unas manos me rodeaban cubriéndome en mi totalidad, mire hacia atrás y parecía ser Eren. Me sentí tan aliviado de saber que era él que por un momento la felicidad me rodeo, me sentía protegido... Pero el confiarme más, fue lo que me condeno

Cuando me di cuenta Eren trato de protegerme con todas sus fuerzas que se quedó totalmente obsoleto, observando como manadas de titanes se aferraban a su cuerpo para devorarle; en tan solos unos instantes mi cuerpo reaccionó y me dirigía donde el para salvarlo fue donde lo vi, siendo arrancado de su cuerpo titán, lo vi... Y el me miro me sonrió por un momento me dirigió unas palabras, no alcance a oírlo solo pude leer sus labios diciendo **"nos vemos, en nuestra próxima vida"... **mi mano se estiró en un intento desesperado por querer alcanzarlo entonces...

Abrí mis ojos, alzando mi mano derecha apuntando al techo, desperté de lo que parecía ser un viejo recuerdo, con mi mano izquierda me toqué el rostro el cual se encontraba empapado de mis lágrimas, me apresure a limpiarlas y dirigí mi mirada hacia la derecha, un bulto enorme reposado a mi lado, se hallaba durmiendo, lo moví y el individuo se dignó a voltear a verme.

-Buenos días! Mi querida esposa- dijo aquel rubio mientras besaba mi mejilla y posterior mente me dedicaba una cálida sonrisa

Ahí comprendí... "No es el"...

Fin

|| Este es el fin del primer capitulo de esta entretenida historia! Soy nueva en esto y es mi primer Fic, gracias por leerlo espero os guste y que sigan conmigo en esta historia gracias ^^


End file.
